chaosrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Rex
William Regent, Deckname Rex, ist ein ehemaliger SWAT-Offizier, Sturmschütze und Kommandosoldat und seit kurzer Zeit Kommandant der Spezialeinheit TITAN S5 im Rang eines Colonel. Leben William Regent wurde 2016 in Washington D.C. geboren, zu einem Zeitpunkt an dem die Welt noch gerade so in geordneten Bahnen verlief. Von alldem bekam er allerdings schon nichts mehr mit, auch seine frühesten Kindheitserinnerungen handeln bereits vom Krieg. Sowohl die schweren Angriffe auf die Stadt während des Dritten Weltkriegs, als auch die Schrecken, die ihm folgten, erlebte er fast ausschließlich in sehr jungen Jahren. Damit hatte er, wie eigentlich alle Menschen seines Jahrgangs, keine wirkliche Kindheit. Kindheit und Jugend Die Erfahrungen von Krieg, Angst und Ungewissheit ließen ihn bereits damals sehr diszipliniert werden und sorgten dafür, dass ihn so schnell nichts aus der Ruhe bringen kann. Dabei nahm der Krieg selbst verhältnismäßig wenig Einfluss auf ihn, er war viel zu jung um selbst etwas tun zu können und seine Eltern konnten ihn zu der Zeit noch so gut wie eben möglich schützen. Besonders geprägt haben ihn auch nicht die Schrecken des Grünfiebers, obwohl er diese schon aus größerer Nähe miterlebte. Maßgeblichen Einfluss auf sein Verhalten und seine spätere Laufbahn nahm vor allem die Zeit nach dem Krieg und dem Fieber, eine Zeit, in der die Überreste seiner Heimat jahrelang von konkurrierenden Banden kontrolliert wurden. Nicht zuletzt mag das daran liegen, dass er seine Eltern weder an Krieg, noch an Krankheit, sondern an ein paar betrunkene Bandenmitglieder verlor. William lernte schnell, wie man sich am besten in einer feindseligen Umgebung bewegt, entwickelte ein feines unterbewusstes Gespür dafür, wenn etwas nicht stimmte, das ihm noch oft hilfreich sein sollte, und lernte außerdem den Umgang mit Schusswaffen. Sein Talent war so hoch, dass gleich mehrere Banden versuchten, ihn anzuwerben. Später ging er mit seiner Fähigkeit weniger öffentlich um, denn ebenfalls hatte er gelernt, dass es gefährlich ist, dem Chef einer Gang eine Abfuhr zu erteilen. Erstaunlicherweise blieb William einem selbst auferlegten Kodex sehr lange treu: Er tötete niemanden, der in seinen Augen unschuldig war. In gewisser Form ist er diesem Kodex bis heute treu geblieben. Das bedeutete natürlich nicht, dass William generell nicht tötete. Keineswegs entwickelte er sich zu einem Killer, doch der ein oder andere tote Gangster ließe sich wohl mit etwas mehr Recherche auf ihn zurückführen lassen. GPC-Säuberung und Karrierebeginn beim DCPD Mit Hinblick auf all diese Geschehnisse ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass William sich, seit die GPC 2029 auch in DC aufräumte und eine Art organisierte Regierung wiederherstellte, deren Werte und Ansichten zugehörig fühlte. Es war für ihn regelrecht das Ende einer Terrorherrschaft – auch wenn die wenigsten Banden tatsächlichen Terror auf die Bevölkerung übten. Mit der nahezu verehrenden Haltung gegenüber der GPC kam in ihm bereits früh der Wunsch auf, sich ihr oder dem Staatsgefüge der ADA anzuschließen. Er war nicht scharf auf eine Karriere, sondern wollte wirklich dabei helfen, das neu aufgebaute Staatssystem zu stützen und zu bewahren. Bereits mit 16 Jahren begann er eine Polizeikarriere einzuschlagen. Für ihn war das die logischste Möglichkeit, die innere Ruhe zu sichern und anderen sein eigenes Schicksal zu ersparen. Seine hohe Disziplin und sein körperliches Geschick erleichterten ihm den Weg sehr. Sein Ausbilder beschrieb ihn als „sehr anpassungsfähig und mit großem Potenzial“ und lobte besonders sein Geschick an der Waffe. Er beendete seine Ausbildung nach nur anderthalb Jahren mit besonderem Lob und wurde in den Dienst des DCPD übernommen. Wie erwähnt sorgt eine Kindheit unter der Kontrolle von Gangs dafür, dass man im Zweifel eher selten am Abzug spart, weswegen Regent selbst in Polizeikreisen von DC für wenig Zimperlichkeit bekannt wurde. Auch oder vielleicht sogar gerade hier blieb er jedoch seinem Kodex, Unschuldige stets unversehrt zu lassen, eisern treu. Man sollte jedoch anmerken, dass „unschuldig“ für William keineswegs mit „Zivilist“ gleichzusetzen ist. Generell entwickelte er eine ziemlich simpel definierte Auffassung des Begriffs Schuld. Jeder, der sich gegen die innere Sicherheit der Gesellschaft oder später der Menschheit allgemein stellte, trug einen Teil der Schuld. Das galt eben auch für den Botenjungen, der kleine Aufträge für Banden ausführte. Und ins Visier der Polizei geriet man seiner Meinung nach ohnehin selten, ohne sich etwas zuschulden kommen gelassen zu haben. Eingliederung beim SWAT Team 2037 eröffnete sich ihm dann der Weg zum SWAT-Team DC, als in einem Funkspruch alle verfügbaren Einsatzkräfte zu einer Ruine am Stadtrand gerufen wurden, in der 3 Polizisten von einer Gang festgehalten wurden. William war zufällig nur wenige Blocks entfernt und das Glück der Polizisten war, dass er die Gang und ihre Vorgehensweise sehr genau kannte und wusste, dass hier schnellstens gehandelt werden musste. Als die nächste Streife den Einsatzort erreichte, fand sie 3 Polizisten, die von ihm an die frische Luft gebracht worden waren, sowie die Leichen von 16 Gangmitgliedern. Das brachte ihm nicht nur bei seinen Kollegen den Namen „Rex“ ein, den er fortan als Rufnamen tragen sollte; zwei Tage später klopfte außerdem der Leiter des SWAT an seine Bürotür und bat um ein Gespräch. Rex durchlief ein zweimonatiges taktisches Training zur Sonderschulung für die neue Einheit und wurde dann in den Dienst übernommen. Sein „Showdown“ – so wurde die Rettungsaktion intern oft genannt – war berühmt genug geworden um ihm den Einstieg in das neue Kollegium zu vereinfachen. Häufig herrschte gegenüber Neulingen, besonders solchen Überfliegern, eine gewisse Abneigung. Aber die wenigsten hatten etwas gegen ein Teammitglied, das ohne taktische Ausrüstung außerhalb seiner Dienstzeit sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte, um seine Kollegen zu retten. Im Zuge seiner Mitgliedschaft und besonders als späterer Operationsleiter als Sergeant des SWAT-Teams DC konnte er sein taktisches Geschick erweitern und stellte eine gute Situationsgewandtheit unter Beweis. Er lernte den Umgang mit Mutanten und den Kampf gegen organisierte Banden, was ihm einerseits eine gesunde Portion Respekt für die Unberechenbarkeit der Mutanten einbrachte, ihm andererseits aber zeigte dass jeder davon zu Fall zu bringen ist, wenn man gut genug vorbereitet ist. Auch als Operationsleiter stand er allerdings nach wie vor am liebsten selbst an der Front, frei nach dem Motto „Wenn du willst, das etwas richtig gemacht wird, mach es selbst“. Über all die Jahre hinweg blieb er dem Control Council und den davon eingesetzten Institutionen gegenüber loyal und nahm sie, wann immer es ihm nötig erschien, entschieden in Schutz. Eine Zeit lang arbeitete er verbissen darauf hin, in den DOME versetzt zu werden, auch weil er in seinem Leben nie besonders weit von DC weggekommen war. Mit der Zeit lernte er seine alte Heimat allerdings sehr zu schätzen und lernte, dass es von großem Vorteil sein kann, alle Ecken und Winkel einer Stadt zu kennen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Rex so nie aus seiner Heimatstadt herauskam hat er viel gesehen und durch seine Erfahrungen ein relativ festes Weltbild erlangt. Nach dem Putsch der ADA und der Eliminierung großer Teile des Control Council sah er ebenjene Werte, für die er einstand, in Gefahr und beschloss, Widerstand zu leisten. So begann er mit Planungen daran, das DCPD unter Druck setzen zu können. Rex bei der Sondereinheit "S5" Sein Leben nahm jedoch eine entscheidende Wende als er am vierten Juni 2044 zu einem SWAT-Einsatz beordert wurde, weil angeblich eine Gruppe schwer bewaffneter Gangster oder Söldner am Stadtrand Unruhe stiftete. Als Rex und sein Team sich in einem Radpanzer näherten, lernten sie sehr schnell, was „schwer bewaffnet“ in diesem Fall hieß, als ihr Fahrzeug von einer Panzerabwehrwaffe zerstört wurde und sämtliche seiner Teammitglieder getötet wurden. Nur Rex und ein weiteres Teammitglied überlebten und wurden von der Gruppierung gefangen genommen. In der folgenden Gefangennahme und im Verhör stellte Rex allerdings fest, dass die Truppe, die sich als die ARCO-Einheit „S5“ herausstellte, zwar brutal, aber im Endeffekt nicht anders gehandelt hatte, als Rex es selbst getan hätte und zudem, genau wie Rex, den Putschisten Widerstand leisteten. Nun war er nicht unbedingt jemand, der leichtfertig Entscheidungen traf, allerdings blieb ihm in dieser Situation kaum eine andere Möglichkeit und er sah außerdem eine echte Chance, sein Vorhaben gleich um ein Vielfaches zu stärken, und so entschied er sich dafür, ihnen seine Hilfe und sein Insiderwissen im Tausch für sein Leben und seine Freiheit anzubieten. Nachdem er sich in der darauffolgenden Mission der Truppe als sehr hilfreich profilieren konnte, wurde er aufgenommen und stellte fest, dass die S5 mit noch weniger Skrupel an ihre Aufträge heranging als seine SWAT-Kollegen, weswegen seine Fähigkeiten als Schütze hier umso mehr zum Ausdruck kommen konnten. In nur wenigen Wochen Mitarbeit gelang ihm ein guter Zugang zum Team, besonders mit dem sonst eher weniger umgänglichen Reaper kam er gut zurecht und er bildete ein beeindruckend effizientes Fireteam mit diesem. Nach der Schlacht von Reno wurde die S5 in den Dienst von TITAN übernommen. Damit gingen unter anderem einige Umstrukturierungen innerhalb des Teams einher, innerhalb derer Rex zum Colonel und Teamleiter der S5 befördert wurde. Zusammen mit dem vorherigen Teamleiter Prometheus bildet er nun die neue Führungsebene der Spezialeinheit. Politische Gesinnung Rex ist nicht besonders politisch engagiert, hat aber durch seine Vergangenheit eine große Zuneigung zu den Gründervätern der ADA entwickelt. Dieser Vergangenheit ist es auch geschuldet, dass er die größte Gefahr für eine Gesellschaft in ihrem Innern fürchtet, was der maßgebliche Faktor dafür war, dass er nicht zum Militär, sondern zur Polizei ging. Konflikte zwischen anderen Staaten oder das generelle Treiben auf der Welt sind für ihn eher nebensächlich und rückten seit seinem Engagement bei Titan, dass sich nicht nur der Rettung der ADA, sondern gleich der ganzen Welt verschrieb, nur notwendigerweise in seinen Interessenbereich. Selbstverständlich ist ihm am Überleben der Menschheit gelegen, und ein gewisser Teil von ihm möchte auch, dass sie überall auf der Welt überlebt, grundsätzlich ist ihm das jedoch weniger wichtig. Die amerikanische Gesellschaft ist alles, was er zusammenhalten will, und das will er unter dem Banner der alten, „echten“ ADA tun. Anderen Gruppierungen oder Völkern gegenüber war Rex im Grunde immer relativ aufgeschlossen. Zwar begegnete er Mutanten, Psychics oder Orks (Das einzige Volk mit dem er in seiner Zeit in DC je richtigen Kontakt hatte) mit einer nicht unangebrachten Vorsicht, anders als viele andere verstieß er sie jedoch nie. Die Schuld am Elend der Welt gab er nicht außerirdischen Invasoren, mystischen Kreaturen oder Zauberern, sondern dem Versagen der Regierungen der alten Staaten und der zivilen Bevölkerung, ersterer weil sie es nicht schaffte ein stabiles zwischenstaatliches Verhältnis zu erhalten, letzterer weil sie wie Wilde jegliche Zivilisation hinter sich ließen und sich zu Jägern ihrer selbst machten. Diese Einstellung änderte sich mit dem Einstieg bei S5 und besonders nach dem Kontakt mit den Atlantern stark. Mit dem Wissen um eine Art Weltverschwörung (und einer Nahtoderfahrung bei der Begegnung mit einem V'Zzir) geht er nun zum Teil mit mehr Abneigung gegen andere Völker vor. Für Mutanten z.B. gilt diese generelle Abneigung allerdings nach wie vor nicht, immerhin hat die S5 selbst zwei Psychics in ihren Reihen, deren Unterstützung Rex sehr zu schätzen weiß. Category:Charakter Category:PC Category:Fluff